


《草莓奶油蛋糕》

by TeuKey



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey





	《草莓奶油蛋糕》

沈昌珉×郑允浩

 

 

“给你，草莓奶油。”

郑允浩笑着接过，站在烘焙好且涂抹均匀的粉色蛋糕前缀花。

他跟沈昌珉在一起小半年了，算是一见钟情。见自己喜欢的这家咖啡店在招服务生，他就鬼使神差地接了这份工作，最后直接连带着把自己也赔出去了。半个月前终于被标记，自己淡甜的草莓味一下子被浓郁的咖啡味盖过去。郑允浩还是带着些许害羞，本来就不擅长做甜点，现在更是手抖着勾不好完整的花。

“慢慢来，找找手感。”沈昌珉站在他身后，覆盖住郑允浩拿着奶油棒的手，轻轻按压柔软的瓶身挤出奶油，在蛋糕边缘勾了一小朵花饰。沈昌珉空出来的左手擦过郑允浩腰际，撑在水平台面上，把郑允浩整个人严实地圈在怀里，下巴抵着怀里人的肩膀，继续拉花。

一下下呼吸吐出热气，似有若无地挠着郑允浩的耳后，郑允浩整个人脸都红了一层，偏偏沈昌珉还要轻声细语地指导着他。

漫长的四分多钟终于过去，漂亮精致的草莓蛋糕出现在眼前。“你真棒。”沈昌珉把奶油棒从郑允浩的手里解出来，顺势和他十指相扣，亲了亲郑允浩颈侧的腺体。

他当然闻到了这股对他来说格外甜美和诱惑的草莓味，又热又柔软的唇一点一点地吻着郑允浩裸露在外的皮肤——耳后，颈部，后脖。咖啡的味道越来越浓烈，随着沈昌珉的牙齿碰到颈侧腺体的那一刻，郑允浩终于软下身子发出一小声难耐的呻吟。

两种信息素都搅乱了彼此的呼吸，沈昌珉搂着腿脚酸软的人，强克制住翻涌的性欲，先是温柔地吻郑允浩。他捧着郑允浩的左半边脸往右后方转，两厘米的身高差很美妙，他们吻得极其自然。

沈昌珉先用舌头一下下地舔着郑允浩的下唇，惹得他自己乖乖张嘴后才探了进去，从最外的牙到更深的内里，沈昌珉一丝一毫都不想错过，一点点地把郑允浩吃掉。片刻过后郑允浩脖子有些酸，挣开沈昌珉，牵出一条细小的银丝。他掉了个身子，面对面嗅着沈昌珉散发出来的迷人信息素，触到那火热的视线又赶紧扭过头。

“害羞？”沈昌珉调笑道，托着郑允浩的臀瓣把人抱上干净的桌台，“看着我，允浩哥。”沈昌珉挑起他的下巴，对上眼的一瞬间又俯身亲他，粘腻轻微的水声被他们传递来去。

柔软的唇瓣在锁骨窝里徘徊了一会儿，隔着薄衬衫，用舌头重重地碾过右边的红点，郑允浩刺激得双手后撑，不自觉地挺起胸膛，索取更多的抚爱。

衬衫的那一小块很快就透了，乳头挺立起来摩擦着湿润的布料，又被沈昌珉含在嘴里吮吸，好像把信息素都给吸出来了似的，空气中的草莓味越来越浓重，沈昌珉的眼都快被逼出红色。

他一刻也不多等地解开郑允浩的牛仔裤钮扣，猛地把牛仔裤连同内裤一起扯下，紧致的粗糙布料擦得郑允浩大腿的肉有点疼。性器早已经是完全勃起，轻轻一撸便流出一股液体。沈昌珉舔了舔性器的顶端，又用舌尖刺着龟头的小洞，热烫的液体溢出来全被他舌头揽了去。沈昌珉故意只这样让郑允浩爽，不碰他青筋暴起的柱身，又刺激又难受。

郑允浩忍不住，伸手去碰，一下子被沈昌珉扣住手腕，食指被含进嘴里缠绵地吮吸着，轻轻咬着他的指节。

“宝贝，你好香。”沈昌珉双眼发红地闻着郑允浩散发出的信息素，目光一瞥，落在手边的粉色奶油蛋糕上。他用食指挖了一勺草莓奶油，抹在了郑允浩胸前的凸起上，然后俯下身去舔舐吮吻；硬硬的小颗凸起被叼在齿间轻轻啃咬着，带着草莓奶油的甜蜜。快感电流般窜过郑允浩混沌的大脑，他不受控地挺起胸膛，把自己送到沈昌珉嘴里。

看着郑允浩动情的模样，沈昌珉又挖了一指头的奶油，凑到郑允浩嘴边，“尝尝看？”

郑允浩迷蒙着眼，乖乖地侧头舔了舔沈昌珉指头上的奶油。

“可得舔干净了哦。”

沈昌珉柔柔地说着，空着的手扣住郑允浩两手手腕，沾着奶油的手一点点地抬高，郑允浩的唇就像个追踪弹一样跟着那团奶油跑，腰背一点点地挺直，敞着的胸膛往外挺，乳头脱离了衬衫的遮盖暴露在空气中。

郑允浩伸长了脖子。更要命的是，他的脖子偏偏美得不像话，修长光滑，喉结的小凸起总让沈昌珉贪恋。白皙的脖子出现在面前时，沈昌珉被美色晃花了眼一时间居然做不出反应，直到举高的指尖传来一阵温热才陡然回过神。

郑允浩终于够着了，困难地仰着头，水唇微张，伸出火红蛇信子极其色情诱人地勾舔那团粉绵的甜腻物，舌头卷了奶油送进嘴里，又伸出来继续舔弄，一下子就让沈昌珉想起郑允浩为他口交的时候。

他绷着理智的最后一根弦。由于他咖啡味的信息素，郑允浩早已迷情，顺从又恶意地取悦着沈昌珉。

指尖奶油被吃干净了的时候，沈昌珉再也忍不住了，让坐在桌面上的人复又跪在地上，解出自己硬邦邦的勃起。他抠了一大勺草莓奶油涂满自己的器官，随后戳到郑允浩的唇边去。

“看起来你很爱吃？那不如多吃点。”

郑允浩含进了那根裹着奶油的火热硬棒。他卖力地吞吐着，给沈昌珉做了几个深喉，先前的害羞都被情欲赶跑，现在正埋头在沈昌珉的胯间倾情服务。沈昌珉粗大的阴茎撞得他嘴巴发酸，惹他不时呜咽着，可怜巴巴地抬眼看沈昌珉，好似在求沈昌珉对自己进行一番爱抚。

奶油渐渐被舔干净，取代草莓味的是一股腥味。郑允浩的后穴已经湿到淌水了，而这股腥味也意味着沈昌珉将要发泄，代表，很快这根粗大就会插入他的体内，更加凶狠地操他下面的嘴。他愈发急促，舌头胡乱地撩拨沈昌珉的龟头，一股浓精就射在了他嘴里。混着口腔里残留的草莓奶油，郑允浩吞了下去。他红艳的唇瓣在箍住沈昌珉阴茎前后吞吐的时候沾满了粉色奶油，此刻正勾引沈昌珉吻他。果不其然，在他又被抱到桌上放着的时候，火热就急不可耐地压了下来，扫了一圈他的唇瓣，吻得水声频出。漫长热切的吻结束，沈昌珉盯着郑允浩唇边那颗小小的痣，泛着水光。

郑允浩踢掉挂在小腿上的牛仔裤，抬起两条又白又长的腿踩在桌沿，摸索到沈昌珉撑在他身侧的手，引着去碰自己流着水的穴口。

虽说这个程度已经是完全不需要润滑了，但沈昌珉还是恶劣地把蛋糕上的草莓奶油用手指捅进了郑允浩湿热的甬道。他一次就进入了两根，但郑允浩早就渴望极了，便也没感到多少不适，哼唧着扭了扭，扭得沈昌珉眸色更暗。

粉白色的奶油被带进带出，郑允浩的穴口一派风光。沈昌珉发狠地想，待会儿他的精液将会取代这些奶油，把郑允浩喂得饱饱的。

他抽出手指，把液体抹在郑允浩的胸口，两只手从郑允浩折起的大小腿下的窟窿钻进去尔后抓住郑允浩的腰，凶猛地操进郑允浩的后穴，后者猝不及防，呻吟变调且高亢。

紧接着是暴雨般的律动。沈昌珉已经不想讲究什么三浅一深了，极速地一下又一下钉进郑允浩体内，胯部拍击着郑允浩花白柔软的臀，一边抖动着一边转为红色。

“唔……唔啊……哈……”

郑允浩抱住俯下身子的沈昌珉，埋头在身上人的颈间大口地喘息，贪恋那股氯仿般的咖啡味信息素，哭吟声更靠近耳边，自然也大声了几倍。

“昌珉……”郑允浩哭着喊沈昌珉的名字。他被快感席卷到濒死，整个人都被操熟了，全身泛着粉红。

“嗯？哥喜欢小男孩，还是小女孩？”

“唔……喜欢、你啊……”

沈昌珉本来是想趁机调戏一下郑允浩关于生小孩儿的事，结果被反堵了回来，一双圆鹿眼睛笑成了大小眼。

“那哥，给我生小孩子吧？”

“嗯——”

沈昌珉低吼着在深处射了出来。他和郑允浩的小腹间一塌糊涂，黏满了郑允浩刚发泄出来的乳白。他闻着怀里人身上飘着的咖啡味，又贪心地咬破了后脖子的腺体，最后满意地抱住了郑允浩。

“明天再做一次吧。”

“……”郑允浩一脸“你精虫上脑了吧”地看着沈昌珉，掐了掐他的腰。

“想什么呢，我说草莓蛋糕。”

“……”郑允浩依旧沉默。幸好情热带来的脸颊潮红还没过去，不然他的脸肯定也会被羞红。

傻瓜。沈昌珉低笑，你不就是我的草莓奶油蛋糕吗。

 

END  
THANKS FOR WATCHING.


End file.
